deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous
'Miscellaneous '''is the ninth chapter of volume eleven and ninety-seventh chapter of the [[Death Note (manga)|''Death Note manga series]]. Plot On the date of January 7th, 3:00 AM, 2010, Near is analyzing Mikami's notebook, noticing that a page is filled per day with names. Near praises Gevanni for his success with tampering Mikami's notebook, and requests him to get a "thorough medical examination" in case the rule where "the person who touches the notebook and doesn't write name dies in 23 days" affects Gevanni. Near also says that "if there is no Shinigami following (Mikami) then I can trust that there were no mistakes in Gevanni following him. After January 23rd I'll do what I can as fast as possible…" The pages after that consist of a no-dialogue montage of people doing miscellaneous things such as Light checking his watch and Near playing with his toys. Some photos are grouped together from a different angle, such as Light and the Task Force or Near and the SPK (also Takada and Lidner separately). Another angle is where Gevanni investigates Mikami undetected at the gym as usual (possibly to check with Mikami's Death Note again inside his locker). The last angle is simply Mikami working on the notebook and possibly searching more names of people to eliminate. The following is the date of Jan. 22, 2:00 AM where Near concludes that because Mikami has done nothing suspicious over the investigation, he will proceed to contact Kira (Light Yagami) directly. Meanwhile, Light receives a message from Takada on Jan. 23 requesting a "meeting" because she received a "confirmation" from T (Mikami). Light thinks to himself that he had known Near's plan from the very beginning, and assumes that he will win against Near. Two more days pass and the time is 4:00 AM. Gevanni reports to Near that the pages of Mikami's notebook match with the names of the people who had recently died in chronological order. He also mentions that Mikami shows no unusual activity. The dialogue switches back to the Task Force 5 hours later (9:00 AM). Light once again has his morbid thoughts of killing everyone once they find out that he is Kira: "Say whatever you like, Aizawa. Although, the winner is clear. I'll have you all rest in peace, yet." Also, Light knows that Near had already figured out a lot of things so far, such as that the "23 days rule" has not controlled anyone, and that there is no Shinigami following Mikami. Finally, Light contacts Near again (as L), and Near wants to make an agreement of when and where to meet. Near also says that he will not show his face until they meet face-to face. Aizawa comments to himself that both Near and Light want to meet for the sake of both objectives: "Near to prove Light is Kira… Light to kill Near… at last the time has come." Conception Tsugumi Ohba said that the chapter title "Miscellaneous" was "something very rare in Death Note" because eight pages into the chapter there is no dialogue. Ohba explained that he believed that the readers "were grateful" of the lack of dialog and that all the characters featured in the pages "are very busy" during that time. Chapter Guide Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)